threeworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Xervish Flydd
::"Flydd's tongue could flay the hide off a nylatl." ::—Cryl-Nish Hlar Xervish Flydd was the scrutator for the province of Einunar and a member of the Council of Scrutators. Biography Early Life Little is known about Flydd's early life, except that he was born well into the lyrinx war and as a young and handsome man rose to the rank of perquisitor fast. A clever man, Flydd poured over things, to do with the Council of Scrutators, that many people had already looked at, but saw something that they did not; a pattern. It soon became clear to Flydd that there was a power behind the Council. Flydd soon learned about a shadowy figure known as the Numinator, who had secretly controlled the Council since the beginning of the lyrinx war and had in actual fact created it. When the Council learnt that Flydd has discovered this secret, they were ordered by the Numinator to have him severely tortured, but to allow him to live. Handsome no more, Flydd rose to the rank of scrutator and eventually was admitted to the Council itself, an enemy of many on it, including the Chief Scrutator, Ghorr, because of his crimes years before. Flydd also served as the mentor to Jal-Nish Hlar for a short time, though this arrangement was eventually terminated due to mutual agreement, as Flydd saw Hlar as being far too ambitious. Geomancer As scrutator of the region of Einunar, a position he had held for some thirty years, Flydd was the supreme authority for that province. When it came to his attention that the top manufactory on Santhenar was having unusual difficulties, such as sabotaged controllers and that immediate action was required to discover the traitor, Flydd sent Perquisitor Jal-Nish Hlar to deal with the issues. Hlar was no friend of the scrutator, though his deputy in the inquiry at the manufactory, Querist Fyn-Mah was. Fyn-Mah finds that a talented artisan, Tiaan Liise-Mar, had been undermined by her rival Irisis Stirm and Perquisitor Hlar's own son, Cryl-Nish Hlar and had been wrongly sent to a breeding factory, though she had since escaped. Hlar has them whipped due to their crimes and they are suspected of being traitors to the lyrinx. Perquisitor Hlar leads a mission to track down Artisan Tiaan and a strange crystal she is known to have discovered, with the aid of a Seeker, Ullii, who had overcome her crippling hypersensitivty, due to aid from Irisis and Nish. This mission is a total failure, as four clankers are lost and fourty soldiers killed. Hlar is severly mutilated by a lyrinx, Ryll and begs for death, though Irisis saves his life at the request of his son, earning her his eternal hatred. Flydd takes responsibilty for the failure of the mission, as it was he who sent Jal-Nish to take care of the manufactories issues in the first place. Flydd also spares Nish the fate of becoming a front-line soldier, instead having him watch over Ullii and to report what she sees in her lattice, as the scrutator does not have the time to deal with Ullii himself. A rogue clanker operator, who had fled after his part in the failure of the mission to rescue Tiaan Liise Mar, Ky-Ara, soon returns to the manufactory and Flydd has him detained and his beloved clanker pulled apart. Ky-Ara incidentally anthracises himself, Flydd seeing it as a fitting end. Sabotages at the manufactory soon begin again and Irisis Stirm is immediatly suspected, due to her role in bringing down Tiaan Liise-Mar. She is tried, with Flyyd presiding. Nish attempts to help her escape being sentenced to the breeding factory by asking Ullii to use her talents to pinpoint the traitor responsible, by surveying evidence. A foreman at the manufactory, Gryste, steps in and announces that he had detained a man named Eiryn Muss, in a cell and that he is the traitor. Muss it is discoverred, had fled his cell with the use of the Secret Art. Ullii then says that Gryste is the man she saw in a crystal she surveyed and when his room is searched, the platinum she saw the traitor being paid with by a lyrinx in the crystal is found. He is sentenced to death, while Irisis receives a one year suspended sentence. Muss is also revealed as Flydd's personal prober. Later, Ullii sees Tiaan in her lattice and Flydd has an air-floater commissioned, so as to carry her and Nish to Tiaan and bring her back to the manufactory. Tetrarch (coming soon) Scrutator (coming soon) Chimaera (coming soon) Post Chimaera and Pre TotT (coming soon) The Torments of the Traitor The Curse on the Chosen (coming soon) Personality and Traits (coming soon) Powers and Abilities (coming soon) Appearances * Geomancer (First appearance) * Tetrarch * Scrutator * Chimaera * Torments of the Traitor * The Curse on the Chosen * ''The Destiny of the Dead'' * ''The Fatal Gate'' Category:Characters Category:WoE Characters Category:SotT Characters Category:Old humans Category:Mancers Category:Scrutators Category:Members of the Council of Scrutators Category:Murderers Category:Males Category:People who have taken renewal Category:Einunar natives Category:Lyrinx War combatants